In the field of condition monitoring a common problem is that the running conditions of a machine are constantly changing and consequently the measurement value of a condition indicator is changing as well. That makes it difficult to set appropriate alarm thresholds and the risk of false alarms is quite high. Today a lot of effort has been spent on creating robust condition indicators and using alarm hysteresis to avoid spurious alarms.